As more communication devices require greater communication capacity, the need of mobile broadband communication more enhanced than the conventional RAT (radio access technology) has been issued in a next generation communication system discussed recently. Also, massive MTC (Machine Type Communications) technology that provides various services anywhere and at any time by connecting a plurality of devices and things is one of main issues which will be considered in next generation communication. Furthermore, considering service/UE susceptible to latency and reliability, URLLC (Ultra-Reliable and Low Latency Communication) has been discussed in a next generation communication system.
As described above, a new RAT considering eMBB, mMTC and URLLC has been discussed for next generation wireless communication.